


Twitterfic 30 - Adam Sackler x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."He's angry because he's jealousPretty please and thank you"
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Twitterfic 30 - Adam Sackler x Reader

“Hey, kid.” He sounded a little tense when he greeted you. You’d just sat through a… Questionable performance. You thought he did pretty well, but the other actors left something to be desired. You knew it was likely Adam had noticed this, but he probably also felt that his own performance wasn’t good enough either. He was his harshest critic.

So the fact he sounded tense wasn’t such a surprise to you. But no, he wasn’t feeling off because of the performance. In fact, it was something to do with what was going on in the audience.

He’d noticed you in the crowd, and the man that sat to the right of you. The one that kept chattering in your ear throughout the play. The one that kept making you giggle, with your hand over your mouth, so as not to disturb other people. When your eyes had dropped to the floor, Adam’s were boring holes into the skull of the man next to you.

“Hey, yourself,” you said, smiling at him and placing a kiss on his cheek. He barely let you do it, subtly moving away so you had to work harder for it. You cocked your head to the side, giving him an inquisitive look. “What’s the matter, babe?”

He gave you a stony look, then averted his gaze, air blowing sharply out through his nose. You got the impression this was about something other than the performance. So you pressed him.

“Talk to me. What’s up?” You reach up and place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, feeling the tension beneath the skin.

His eyes snapped back to yours. “I fucking saw you earlier, y’know. With that fuckin’ dude talkin’ in your ear. What the fuck was that about?” Oh. That’s what’s got him riled up. Your hand left his shoulder, sliding down his arm and taking his hand in yours. You squeezed, and were a little hurt when you didn’t feel him reciprocate the action.

You sighed. “I was just being nice. He seemed really interested in the play!”

“Well I think he was a little more interested in something else,” he snapped back. “Fucking hell, kid.” He was sounding exasperated now, and he shook his hand away from yours.

You knew he could be passionate, and protective, but you just didn’t feel like dealing with this right now. You rolled your eyes and started to walk away, and then he grabbed you by the wrist.

“No, no, no. Don’t you walk away from me,” he was glaring at you intensely, but there was also fire behind those eyes. Then he started looking around. “Come on,” he said, pulling you back towards the cloak room.

“Adam, what-” was all you managed to get out before he grabbed you by the waist and threw you over his shoulder. “Fuck,” you thought to yourself. “I’m in trouble now.”

Pretty much everyone had left the theatre by this point, but there was still an attendant at the coat check. Adam fixed the attendant with a harsh stare. “Get out. Now,” he growled. The attendant shook his head but left anyway. He was used to this kind of thing happening.

Adam dropped you onto the counter, then reached behind you and brought the shutters down. You just about caught your breath, and he was on you. His lips attacking yours while one hand gripped the back of your head, the other was fixed tightly on your hip, pulling you into him.

“Fucking hell, kid. Drives me crazy. You’re mine, not his, not anyone else’s. Fuck.” He’s grunting against your lips between kisses, before moving his mouth down your neck, devouring you. Almost breaking the sensitive skin there with his teeth, wanting to mark you as his.

Your head feels dizzy, your body is on fire, everything is happening so fast. He snatches up the hem of your dress, shoving the material further up your legs, bunching up round your hips as you lift up slightly to accommodate his actions.

He drops to his knees, hooking his palms underneath your ass and pulling you to the edge of the counter. Then he notices the thing you were going to surprise him with, though you imagined a slightly different setting for the surprise; you weren’t wearing any panties this evening. He unleashes a feral sound and his fingers dig into your hips.

“Fuck. You’re mine. This perfect little cunt is mine,” he snarls through gritted teeth, before nipping at your thighs, then spreading them wide. You were excited before, but the sight of him now, wild, with his head between your legs… You just know you’re gonna make a mess of that counter.

His hands are under your ass again, groping you roughly, as he drags his tongue up from your entrance to your clit. You moan at the contact, your hips jerking towards him slightly, desperate for more.

He doesn’t ease you into it. Already he’s applying pressure with his tongue, as he slides two fingers inside you. He’s determined to make this quick and memorable.

“This fucking cunt belongs to me, isn’t that right? You gonna cum for me, kid?” He’s asking you the questions, but knows you can’t get any words out. Your pussy is throbbing with pleasure, your clit so close to being overstimulated, as he continues fucking you with his tongue.

Your hands tangle through his hair, gripping lightly, as your back arches.

“Harder,” he growls against your cunt. You oblige, your fingers digging into his scalp and pulling him even tighter against you.

He adds a third digit, his fingers curling up against your walls. Applying pressure in all the right spots, and you tighten up around him. He’s relentless, his tongue working furiously against your clit as he’s fucking you with his fingers… And then it hits. It’s explosive. Your cum coating his fingers as you scream out for him. His movements don’t stop and he works you through it, almost into over-stimulation, as your thighs shake around him.

Your whole body shudders as he finally withdraws his fingers from you, then uses his mouth to clean you up. His tongue swiping along your folds causing you to shiver, before he gets back to his feet.

He presents the fingers that were just deep inside of you, hovering in front of your face, and your jaw drops. He slips his fingers into your mouth, and you suck him clean.

“That’s it. That’s what I fucking do to you, kid. Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
